Tallan Marek
Tallan Merak was a Human male active with a local resistance cell on Palmeara in the Tarameanian Sector. Having been a member of the resistance and a believer in the true history of the Jedi and Republic, Tallan journeyed to Draven in an attempt to save a young girl who was potentially the daughter of a Jedi survivor. History Born during the Clone Wars, Tallan was the child of a disillusioned Jedi that had left the Order after nearly being killed during the war and presumed dead. By 17 BBY, Tallan’s father had been exposed and was killed by Darth Vader. Tallan and his mother were both arrested by the Imperials afterwards. Tallan was imprisoned at a young age by the Empire and held captive in a secret facility for most of his adolescence. By chance, he managed to escape and elude capture long enough to make it to the Outer Rim. There, Tallan met T’iana Rekkon who brought him into a resistance cell on Palmeara. As a rebel operative, Tallan began working with Rhan Carré, who introduced him to the rebellion. During a covert operation, Rhan was killed, but at the same time, a young Imperial pilot by the name of Jayna Eclipse saw his death and decided to aid Tallan. Jayna, having witnessed the horrific way in which Rhan was killed, immediately escaped with Tallan and fled to the Taramenaian Sector. Soon afterwards, Jayna joined with the resistance cell and began working as Tallan’s new partner. Towards the end of 1 BBY, the pair intercepted a communique from Imperial agents on Draven. The report stated that a captured Jedi survivor was believed to have a child living in the wilds on Draven. Without authorization, Tallan and Jayna boarded their transport, the Outlaw Shadow, heading to Draven in an attempt to rescue the child before the Imperials arrived. As the pair landed on Draven, they found Imperial forces had also just arrived on the planet. Discreetly following a squad, Tallan and Jayna set off into the wilderness, hoping to stop the Imperials from capturing the rumored child. Instead, when the pair found the child, they were also ambushed by a squad of Death Troopers. The squad had been specifically assigned by Darth Vader to retrieve the child. Stunned and captured, the trio of prisoners was transported to a modified Acclamator-class vessel, which was actually a secret research ship. While prisoner aboard the vessel, Tallan overheard the guards talking about a new secret weapon on board. Shortly afterwards, the ship went derelict and the trio were trapped in their holding cells. RPG D6 Stats Type: Escaped Prisoner DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D, Firearms, Lightsaber 5D, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 5D+1, Melee Combat 5D+2, Running 4D, Thrown Weapons, Vehicle Blasters KNOWLEDGE 3D Bureaucracy 4D+2, Cultures 5D, Intimidation 5D, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 4D+1, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D, Streetwise 6D+1, Tactics 4D+2, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Beast Riding 5D, Communications 3D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Command 5D+1, Con 4D, Hide 4D+1, Search 6D+2, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 4D+2, Lifting 5D, Stamina 6D, Swimming 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 First Aid 4D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 5D+2 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 5D, Sense 5D+1, Alter 3D+1 Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, & Alter: Affect Mind, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Stun Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Maneuvers: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Quick Strike, Sarlacc Sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Maneuvers: Hawk-Bat Swoop, Saber Swarm, Spinning Attack, Tumble Strike. Story Factors: Inhibitor Implant: Tallan had an experimental Inhibitor Implant placed in his neck, embedded within the auricular nerve, preventing him from using the Force for the most part. Anytime he did or attempted to use the Force in an active way, he was immediately overcome with intense pain. Game Effect: If any Conrtol or Alter powers, or combination powers are attempted, the character is immediately shocked by the implant. The shock does 3D stun damage and causes intense pain. A character must overcome a very difficult Stamina check to push through the pain. After one round, the Stamina check increases to heroic and increases again by +5 each subsequent round. The Inhibitor Implant does not affect passive Sensing of the Force. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Lightsaber (5D damage), comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users